


*sobs quietly*

by jacobsadtorius



Category: IJP, Infant Jesus Of Prague, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And angsty, Angst and Humor, Art Hoe!Zoe, Class President!Chloe, Columnist!Cassie and Caitlyn, Drama Club Member!Jorge Marcus Henry Anjelica, Drama Club President!Jay, Emo!Luke, Gamer Club Member!Elijah Bryce Noah Christian G. Christian S., Gamer Club President!Robert, I love yall, I think I covered almost everyone in these tags, ITS A JUKE FIC HAHAHAHAHAH, If i getting get to your 'thing' its bc im tired and old, Maya is her assistant, Newspaper Crew!Peyton Kyle Maddie Divya Zoe Myya, Newspaper Photographer!Helen and Jacinta, Oblivious!Jimmy, Stoner!Emily, and its v gay, calm ya titties, for now lmao, ijp high school au, im sorry luke + jimmy, its fluff, this is a fic abt my school friends, you will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsadtorius/pseuds/jacobsadtorius
Summary: After graduating 8th Grade, Luke and Jimmy broke apart in a heated argument over the Summer.It's now freshman year. Luke and Jimmy haven't talked to each other in months.What happens when Gio and Tiana host a party for the classand the two find each other again?Will they rekindle their old friendship?Or will their relationship forever be broken?Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Jimmy sweeties im so sorry for this in advance  
> So this highschool is kinda like the Zoey 101 highschool.  
> Everyone lives in dorms and shit.  
> There are original teachers. Ok i think i covered everything.

_Ding!_   The sound of Luke's phone made him finally open his eyes. His dark colored room lit up due to the bright sunlight. The sun splashed his face as he picked up his cell phone. from his nightstand.

e10 : where tf are you

luke : at home lmao

e10 : get your ass to the courtyard

luke : ok goddamn

Luke stretched and hopped out of bed onto the cold bedroom floor. He looked through his closet of grays, whites, blacks, and a few reds spread around if you look close enough. It was still pretty early. Class starts at 9:00 but most of the students preferred going at 8:30 to hang out with their friends for awhile. Luke threw on a pair of ripped black jeans and a matching black shirt with a pair of black Vans. He grabbed his backpack and walked into the hallway of the Dormitory.

He walked past tons of his classmates, the majority being ones he was in class with for years. He gave everyone he walked past a soft smile or small wave. It still amazed him how they were all like their younger selves. Everyone's personality slowly molded to fit inside a group. What was even weirder was the fact that their lives were basically a dumbass teen-drama on Netflix. It was like they were in a fanfiction. Luke finally reached the Courtyard where his usual friend group sat.

Chloe was drinking a coffee while Izzy was on Snapchat, most likely videoing whatever she thought was interesting. Maya was sleeping on Chloe's lap looking as peaceful as possible even with Gio, Etin, and Jacob excessive banter and yelling. Luke looked over the area. Jay and their Drama group were practicing their lines in the IJP High's rendition of Hamilton. Jaidyn and Jasmine were thinking of a new dance to do for Instagram as Kyia happily looked and cheered them on. Emily was clearly on the phone with her boyfriend, Oha. They acted like they didn't see each other between classes. Cassie was with Caitlyn discussing how they were going to write a good column for the school's newspaper with Uche laying on the grass beneath Cassie. Zoë and Kyle were talking but it seemed more like Kyle yelling at her while she listened. 

"Wassup cracker.", Gio said waving at Luke. 

"Hey guys", he replied.

"Why the fuck you sound sad for?", Maya inquired not moving from her comfortable spot on Chloe.

"I'm not...sad.", Luke retorted with a glare. 

"You aren't still upset about Jimmy are you?", Jacob asked giving the same facial expression of a puppy.

"What! Of course not. If anything he's still upset about me.", Luke said sitting down next to Etin. 

"He has a whole ass girlfriend and a popular best friend. He is DEFINITELY not the one upset.", Izzy spoke. She basically was the one to vocalize everyone's thoughts at all times. Everyone nodded timidly trying not to hurt Luke's feelings.

Luke rolled his eyes and slumped down until he was on the ground leaning up against Etin's leg. They all soon went back to their activities.

The courtyard came to some sort of hault. Luke looked around to see what made the typically busy Courtyard, gradually get quieter. Jimmy had just walked through the gates with his group of friends.

"Fuck me. ", Luke sighed angrily. Jimmy joyfully walked through the crowds of students with his pack of friends, headed to their usual spot. His blue sparkled like the sky and his skin matched the clouds above. If one were to examine Jimmy, they would mistake him for a literal angel. He had pinkish cheeks, cute freckles that spread across his face and arms, and fluffy curly blonde hair.

As Jimmy strolled to he section of the courtyard he had to pass Luke and his party of people.   
"Hi everyone! Hi Luke..", Jimmy's voice trailed off. 

"Sup Jimmy.", everyone gave a small smile. Luke huffed.  Jimmy stared and sheepishly walked away.

Luke let a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"I still love this asshole."

 _Ring, ring ring!_ The bell rung. Time for class.

Etin and Jacob left and Gio along with Tiana wasn't far behind. Chloe got off the phone and struted away pulling Maya. Izzy and Luke finally grabbed their bags and got up. Izzy patted Luke's back.

"Don't let him get to you. He's an asshole. You deserve better."

Despite her demeanor, Izzy was extremely caring. He looked at his shoes as she walked off. 

"I fucking hate this school." was the last thing Luke said, before reluctantly walking inside the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes went on for a few hours and in each Luke gave quick glances in Jimmy's direction. He couldn't help it. Jimmy was his best friend for years! The thought of Jimmy hanging out with these people on a daily basis was weird and physically made Luke feel uncomfortable. 

The class Luke was in right now was his least favorite, Literature. The class was divided into reading teams. Even though they are in partners, Jimmy's girlfriend made sure their clique stayed together. Luke could feel them looking at him and laughing. 

"Hello? Earth to Luke?"

Emily's hand was waving in his face. He scanned his group which was made of Frankie P, Gabby, Emily, Zoe, and Cassie. They were all watching him with a similar understanding expression.

"Now that you've stopped...whatever that was...we can continue talking about our thoughts on the poem.", Cassie said obviously irritated with his behavior. 

Gabby read the poem again for Luke. The book was Milk and Honey. They were on The Breaking.

"Don't mistake salt for sugar. If he wants to be with you, he will. It's that simple."

"Who wants to go first with their answer?", Emily asked the team.

"I'll go", Zoe spoke softly.

She always went super in depth with her answers. It was like poetry to hear her opinions on different books. 

"Rupi is talking about how the boy she's dating will use backhanded compliments. He seems to be extremely negative to Rupi's life. She is saying don't mistake something bad, the salt, with something good, the sugar. I like how she wrote this as if it was a thought. Like she's telling herself, if he wants to be with her he'd act like it."

Zoe stops and offers someone else a chance to answer. Gabby is on her phone and Frankie is asleep. She sighs defeated and turns to Emily. Emily shrugs and turns to Cassie. Cassie shakes her head. Zoe lastly goes to Luke, in hope he'll answer. He says he'll go and Zoe's face lights up. 

"I found this poem relatable-"

"We all knew you'd find this relatable, Luke.", Gabby smirks, "You're a broken little white boy."

Emily snickers and Cassie rolls her eyes. 

Gabby laughs and pushes Frankie waking him up. Gabby's laughter causes Jimmy and his reading team to look over.

Luke raises his hand.

"Mrs. Brown may I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure but be back soo-"

"Okay thank you." Luke said while sprinting out the classroom.

"Damn he's been in there awhile", one of Jimmy's new friends, Tyler, joked.

"Yeah", Jimmy's new best friend Adrian says between a wheeze, "Hey Jimmy-Changa, you're his ex bestie, did he always go to bathroom when he's nervous?"

Jimmy groaned. In all honesty, he was extremely tired of Adrian always saying something about Luke knowing damn well it makes him uncomfortable. While on the topic of Jimmy being annoyed by Luke themed topics, he hated how his new friends would always make fun of Luke and say something along the lines of "yOu'rE hiS eX bEsTie, dId hE aLwAys dO *insert action here*". Jimmy stood up.

"Can I go to the bathroom?", he asks Mrs. Brown.

"Sure, but hurry up. And check on Luke while you're ther-"

Jimmy rushed to the bathroom and searched the halls for any sign of Luke.

He reached the bathroom and knocked on all the stall doors. He stopped knocking once he heard, light weeping.

"Luke?"

He heard the sound of suffling as well as sniffling. 

"Who is it?"

Jimmy wasn't an idiot. He's not dumb. He knows Luke knew who it was.

"It's Jimmy."

"Fuck do you want?", Luke snapped at him.

"I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Jimmy's footsteps echoed throughout the empty restroom.

"Oh and Luke?"

"What."

Jimmy exhaled sadly. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Luke stopped moving. 

"They were being dicks."

"Thanks for apologizing. I guess."

"No problem."

Jimmy finally walked out. Luke sat there shocked. Did he really just apologize? Is Jimmy as big of an asshole Luke makes him out to be?

_Ring, ring, ring!_ The bell rang. Class was over. Luke got up and stepped out of the stall. His bookbag was sitting by the door.

Luke couldn't help but smile. He grabbed it and walked out to meet his friends for lunch, smiling to himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The cafeteria was buzzing. The smell of grease and sweat filled the room.

Everyone, of course, was in their usual groups. The Gamer Club sat on the far left of the lunchroom, closest to the Hangout Area with a console that Luke couldn't see from the door. The Drama Club sat on the balcony singing a musical song. Cassie and Caitlyn sat with Emily, Zoe, and Kyle most likely discussing the newspaper. Helen and Jacinta sat on the side taking pictures for yearbook. The rest of the Newspaper Club were a few tables away from them. Jimmy's table sat in the center of the cafeteria. He spotted his table when  Jacob ran swiftly up to him.   
"Are you okay?"

Jacob usually checked up on others. Close friend or not. He was probably just nice like that. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?", Luke asked quizzically. 

"The whole Jimmy thing."

How the fuck did Jacob know about the 'Jimmy thing'? No one was in the halls. No one was in the bathroom. No one was around. Was it all a joke? A trick? Was Jimmy actually trying to fix their friendship? Or did he do it to humiliate Luke as per usual?

"Luke? Are you with me?", Jacob had a worried face and confused eyes.

"Yeah I'm here", Luke said snapping out of his thoughts, "How'd you know about Jimmy?"

"Oh! I..uhh..um..oh! I heard it from Bryce and Elijah!"

Luke stood stunned. How the fuck did they know?!

"Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone at our table knows! I'm sorry, I can't keep secrets!"

"Jacob-!", Luke took a deep breath, "Thanks Jacob..."

Luke walked off to the Gamer Club table, searching for Elijah and Bryce. He found them. They were sitting next to a half-full pizza box playing Fortnite. 

"Ahem."

"Oh hey Luke.", Elijah said dryly.

Bryce nodded a greeting. Do they even speak to each other anymore or do they just use sign language?

"What do you know about me and Jimmy?"

"That sounded kinda gay.", Bryce replied completely avoiding the question. 

"Nah bro. Shit can't 'sound gay' anymore. That's offensive.", Elijah said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah. The 'Pro-homo not No-homo' movement." 

"Can you guys answer my goddamn question already?"

"No.", said Elijah.

"There we answered it.", Bryce said smirking.

This conversation was the physical embodiment of face palming.

"Please just answer it!"

"Okay chill." , Elijah said pausing the game. 

"I heard about it from Jorge."

Bryce nodded in agreement.

Luke thanked them and ran off to the balcony.

"I am not throwing away my-!"

"JORGE."

"Hi Luke. Thanks for interrupting my rehearsal.", Jay said with a peeved smile. 

"I'm sorry but this is important-"

"You know what else is important? My fucking musical. So walk your ass out-"

"Look, Jay. I just to ask Jorge something.", Luke tried to sound desperate.

"Your attempts at acting desperate are saddening.", Jay chuckled, "Fine.  Just for a minute. He's playing Hamilton!"

"Thank you!"

Luke took Jorge by the hand down the balcony stairs.   
"What do you know about Jimmy?"

"What do you mean? I know a lot of shit about him." 

"For fuck's sake-You know what I'm talking about you dickhead."

"I got my info from the gossip column.", Jorge grumbled. "It was on the front page."

He brought out a copy to show Luke. Luke snatched the newspaper from his hands.

"Thanks Jorge.", Luke said stomping to the Cassie and Caitlyn, gossip columnists.

"Caitlyn. Cassandra."

Cassie turned around aggravated. Caitlyn had an aggravated vibe but looked more stressed than aggravated.

"The fuck do you want?", Cassie spoke with the same growl of a snake.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"It's about your column?"

"Ugh! Another comment about it! Look we aren't being mean. It's just business."

"But-"

"Sorry to interrupt but she's right", Caitlyn responded with apologetic eyes, "People already bought the paper. We can't do anything."

Luke sighed. "Can you at least tell me who told you?"

"Jacinta did, I believe."

Luke scampered to where Jacinta and Helen were taking pictures. Jacinta had a few stacks of cash near her as she was showing Helen the money.

"Hello Luke.", Helen grinned. "What do you need?"

"Luke?!", Jacinta panicked scrambling to put away her money.  
Helen pushed away a loose hair strand. "Yeah. Why what's wrong?"

"Um! I- Well- I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because-Oh! Hey Luke!"

Luke frowned. "Jacinta, why were you spying on me and Jimmy?"

"I-Well-Um-It's because-Uh how do I put this-"

"Just tell me."

"Madison paid me to do it."

Luke didn't know how to feel. Should he feel bad about it? Feel bad about trusting Jimmy for even a second? Or should he feel anger? Anger knowing that his ex-best friend's stupid, rich bitch girlfriend paid someone to expose them to humiliate Luke once again?

Luke said thanks and trudged back to his table. 

"Luke where the hell have you been?", Chloe asked holding a box of 'Vote Chloe For President' buttons.

"Is this about the Jimmy thing? I told you to stay away from him. Now the whole school knows you're dating him-", Izzy started.

"WHAT?! We aren't dating.", Luke said offended.

"Ok so friends with-"

"Etin, don't you dare finish that sentence. We aren't dating. We aren't friends either."

"Well the school thinks you're tryna fuck Madison's boyfriend.", Etin said.

"Speaking of Madison, here she comes.", Maya said looking behind her.

Madison was clearly this story's mean girl. She was pretty and popular with no positive redeeming qualities. She had big blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and long brown hair. How is one so perfect but so evil? Madison hated Luke. With a passion. She and the rest of Jimmy's friends constantly harassed and made fun of Luke. The sound of Madison's heels got closer until she was in Luke's face.

"Don't mess with me or my boyfriend. I'm sorry I had to teach that lesson the hard way. Fags like you should know-"

"Ok, I'm not gay! I don't like your boyfriend!"

"Don't interrupt me ever again you little fucking bitch!"

"Leave him alone already.", Izzy yelled in Madison's face. One thing everyone knows is Madison is terrified on Izzy. It happened in freshman year when Madison insulted Izzy one too many times and Izzy slapped the shit out of her.

Madison huffed and sashayed away.

"I fucking hate this school even more.", Luke groaned knowing this is going to be a long day.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
